Crimson Royal
by theneoncake
Summary: Alfred is a young Prince in a small town, full of innocents. He lives in the castle on a little hill with his mother, the Queen, and his father, the King. One bright day, the King receives a letter about a boy who is also royal and is coming to stay with them for awhile. But what if this boy is much different than he seems? USUK, Rated M for future chapters, Vampire!Arthur,
1. The Girl and Dinner

In a town hidden by the forest, there was a community full of peace. They had a King, Queen, and young Prince thriving in this small village. Their society was surprisingly developed, they knew how to work together properly, how to help each other out in times of need without hassle. It was much more than _just _developed, they had a system.

These people, complete (Well, not complete) strangers would converse like they were the closet in the world. They didn't have any introductions, there wasn't any needed. They all knew each other in some sort of way, either through the "grapevine" or just in general people hearing something about them.

A lot of times the Queen would bring the young, blonde Prince out to the market. There weren't any boundaries separating normal from Royal. Well, except for the castle and cabin difference.

"Mother, why aren't we above everyone?" The Prince once asked his mother, who was currently looking at some ripe apples. Her straight brown hair flowed in the wind, her crown still on her head.

"Well, Alfred, if we were above our people, we would not be unified. Would we?" She replied, her smile soft and kind as she picked up an apple and set it in the basket she was holding in her arms.

Young Alfred readjusted his small crown atop his head, feeling the need to out of habit.

"How do you know so much?" He asked, uncertain.

She straightened and kept grabbing ingredients for the dinner they were having that night. "I am an old woman; my throne will be your bride's someday."

"But mom, I didn't ask that." There was a very confused look plastered onto the boy's face.

"Honey, as you grow, as does your knowledge. It's only natural for you to know as much as I do when you're my age." She paid the vendor for the food.

Alfred stayed quiet through the small talk over dishes and foreign foods. The wheels were turning in his mind. What kind of King would he make? Would he successfully rule over their small but ginormous Kingdom?

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize he was being tugged away by his mother and by waving people. The blonde was dragged out of his thoughts when he noticed curly, red hair. He instantly stopped in place, holding his mother up.

A girl.

She was about his height and she was the most enchanting thing to him he had ever seen. She must have felt his staring because she turned around to face him. Her eyes an emerald green along with freckles dotting her cheeks.

At his age of nine, this feeling to him was unrecognizable. He had been taught the finest arts and the best courses. But this was something he had _not_ learned. He didn't know the feeling he got when he looked at that sweet face of hers. Those perfect curls, those cute freckles.

Alfred felt his cheeks burn with a calm warmness, the staring was getting to him. She was too much for him, but he was frozen at the beauty he saw in those green eyes. The redhead waved a little and smiled at him which only made the heat in his face become a scolding hot.

The Queen seemed to take notice of this, seeing as she was stopping right in her tracks to exit the market. She knew what was up right away, "Alfred," She called.

Said boy turned towards the calling, "Y-Y-Yes?" The Prince said flustered.

"Do you… have a crush on that girl?" She grinned the happiest grin she could and crouched down next to him.

Alfred went an even darker shade of scarlet, "Don't tell her!" He waved his hands erratically.

"Of course not! It's just cute that you have your first crush."

"Mom…" He whined.

"We should be heading back; I believe your father is waiting for our delicious dinner." The Queen stood and took hold of Alfred's hand to pull him along with her.

"B-But…" The Prince glanced back at the girl who made his heart jump.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again."

The Queen and little Prince arrived home, setting out the apples and spices on the counter to be cooked. They were preparing a special dinner mostly for the King that night (Who was working diligently). When dinner was in bowls and dishes on the dinner table, the King exited his study and into the dining room he entered.

He had a small beard, seeing as he hadn't time to shave anymore. His hair was in a small mess, and his glasses were slightly crooked. Had he fallen asleep while working?

Everyone greeted him out of respect.

"You're just in time!" The Queen gleefully said, sitting at the table.

"Hi dad!" Alfred plopped into a seat at the table as well, and tucked a napkin in his shirt collar.

The King seemed very out of it, and he said nothing back. All he did was sit down slowly and stare off into space which to him was a blank wall. The Queen rolled her eyes, this always happened. She snapped her fingers to grab her beloved's attention. He jerked up to meet her stern gaze.

"Honey," He started, "I'm sorry, there is just so much paperwork that must be done. I'm out of it, I know."

"Oh, I know. But how about you pretend that work isn't there tonight. It's family time." She pushed a bowl of mashed potatoes towards him, her smile always there in its rightful place.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pretend until I get this _one _thing off my mind… There is a boy of Royalty coming here. He will be staying with us for a couple months, maybe even a year." The King said his smile lifting. He had been thinking about that all day long.

"We haven't had such guest in a long time!" The Queen said, exited.

"How old is he?" Alfred chimed in, shoveling hot stew into a small dish in front of him. He was starving.

"Surprisingly, he's only three years older than you. So you two will get along just fine." The King moved his silverware around and placed a cloth on his lap.

"No way!" The Prince exclaimed loudly, shoving food into his mouth.

After seeing their son so happy, the King and Queen's spirits stayed high despite any bad luck that happened to have during the rest of the evening. The rest of dinner, was peaceful, happy and cheerful. Sometimes Alfred would even start humming quietly.

The King even stopped working for the rest of the evening for some family time together. He hasn't been so kind in a long time. Maybe this new visitor was a new hope to look forward to?

"When is he coming?" The small blonde asked while they were sitting by the fireplace, his parents in the two chairs in front of the flame and him on the soft rug in front of them. The crackling of the fire soothed him.

"Soon enough." His father said. He always said that.

"I can't-" The Prince was cut off by a yawn, "-wait." He finished.

"C'mon Al… Time for bed, alright?" His mother stood, hooking her hands under his underarms and lifting him up onto her hip.

"Oh fine…" He was already closing his eyes.

On the way up to Alfred's room, he fell into a soft sleep in his mother's arms. A couple words were whispered as he was set down in his bed.

"I can't wait…"


	2. Scary, Loud Thunder

**Don't own Hetalia or any of the characters (Forgot to put this on the last one)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, Alfred woke up with a new hope. Yes, he could just get a friend _in_ town, but there was something way more exciting about him becoming friends with a stranger. Especially if they came from out of town.

He got out of bed and went on with his regular routine, eating breakfast with the Queen, getting properly dressed, and going outside to meet up with a close friend named Matthew. To him, Matthew was a childhood friend he cared for greatly, he wouldn't know what he would do if something happened to him…

It wasn't hard to tell the difference between the two, seeing as Matthew wore ragged clothes probably passed down to him from his eldest brother. On the other hand, Alfred dressed very nice, with a blue cape draped down his back and across his shoulders. Underneath the blue fabric, he wore a long sleeved shirt with some pants which were both snug to his body. Also, unlike Matthew, he wore shoes.

"Hey dude," The Prince said once he got to the spot they usually met which was located in the castle's garden. The Canadian jumped at the sudden conversation, he had been in some sort of other world looking among the beautiful roses and daisies planted in front of him.

Matthew looked back behind him, almost falling from being crouched down on the ground. "Y-You scared me!" He laughed, the laugh almost nervous-like. He opened his arms for a hug. They always greeted each other with hugs. Well.. Not when there were adults around, they would treat the two like girls!

Alfred pulled him in for a hug, but only to pull away hastily afterwards, seeming to remember something important. He almost jumped up and down from the excitement of the thought.

"Guess what?" He said excitedly.

"It seems important enough to get you to hop around. What is it?" Matthew fixed his messy shirt from the abrupt hug.

"There's gonna be this new guy," Alfred's face brightened at the mention of this new guy. The Canadian suddenly felt a feeling sink in his stomach, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he so happy about some guy he's never even met?

"And he is our age! We should totally make a posse and rule the world. More or less." The Prince finished.

"Do you even know if he'll like us?" Matthew said in return, he really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. All he knew was that he had to get it out. Alfred was his best friend… not someone else's…

"Maybe not _you, _but everyone loves me." Alfred announced proudly, him being Royal and all has made him a little over-confident and Matthew couldn't help but snort obnoxiously.

The Canadian let out a small chuckle, more along the lines of "I'll kill you if you keep talking about this" than just a little laughter. "Right…"

"I can't be the only one super excited here!"

Matthew shook his head, mostly to himself, but still shook his head. He disagreed with this man if it was the last thing he would do. He ended up rolling his eyes. Alfred, who he had known for five years, still amazed him with his ignorant personality. He just couldn't notice how disapproving of the new comer he really was.

"Oh c'mon…" Alfred complained, but it was a jokingly complaint.

"This town isn't used to new things, especially people. Yeah, it's an honor to have a guest to this town, but the people are not going to like, per say, this new guy. Everybody is anxious ever since the.. The Frits rebelled against the town's laws and burnt down three houses. (With people in them) This is exactly why we don't let people into town. Something bad is always bound to happen."

A long sigh was drawn from Alfred's lips. "Well, he isn't gonna turn out like The Frits! He's a good person, I can tell! Geez, Matt, will you just stop worrying for once?"

Matthew continued, "You barely know the guy, not even what he looks like or what his name is..!"

"Just shut up! You don't know him either! But at least I can see the good when it's there!"

"He'll turn out exactly like The Frits! He'll… He'll kill innocent people just like that group of savages did!"

"He's our age! Why would he kill innocent people, he is just coming to visit our town!"

"Every single time someone has come to "visit" our village, someone gets killed!" Matthew referred to all the other casualties they have had in the past due to the King and Queen's judgment of one's character.

That's when Alfred stomped off, not looking back. He was fuming by the time he walked back into the castle. How could Matthew say things like that about someone he didn't even know? Say things about his parents…

Matthew watched his friend stomp off and realized what he had said. He had suggested that Alfred's parents were bad at what they did. He wiped his eyes, ridding them of the tears threatening to spill over and walked off himself.

The Prince flew open the door, sure he was nine but he could get angry too. One of the maids was startled and almost dropped a tray of tea that was in her hands. She was currently on her way to the kitchen to put away the teacups.

"S-Sir, are you alright?" She asked the small boy who looked about ready to tear through the house.

"I'm fine." He replied, a tone to his voice that screamed not to mess with him.

Alfred stomped through the house until he got to his father's study, he ran in the door and tackled the King. "Dad, Matt is a jerk!" He whined and clinged tighter to the man's waist.

"Son..!" The King half-yelled. "Now, now, calm down. What happened?" He tore the boy off of him, grabbing his shoulders to help him calm down. He always knew the best ways to calm Alfred down. Just a touch to his shoulders and he was back in reality.

"...Matt and I got into an argument, he kept saying how that new guy was going to kill someone when he got here!" Alfred pouted, his young self couldn't help but be a child. Once he got older, he would probably learn his place a little more.

The King picked him up and set him on his desk, on a couple papers that were okay to be crumpled a bit. "I think you just need a little time away from each other." He ruffled Alfred's hair, only to get a surrendering huff in return.

"Fine. …When is he coming anyways?" The Prince asked out of pure curiosity.

"Oh- Soon enough." There he goes again, saying those two words. That was always his answer!

"I want to know the day. Please?" Alfred put his hands together and put on his best puppy dog face. He knew how to get his way when he really tried.

"You know, I'm not supposed to tell you. I don't even tell your mother about any of this." His father raised a brow, but it was obvious a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"P-leeeease"

"I guess I could make an exception this time." The King placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't tell anyone. It's a secret, alright?"

Alfred stayed quiet, waiting for his answer. He put his hands together in his lap, trying to be polite. He never really did be polite, he just did and got what he wanted, when and where he wanted.

"…Soon enough."

"Daaaaaad!"

"Joking, joking," The King held up his hands, laughing mostly to himself than at his son. "He's coming around December, I believe."

"That's," The Prince counted on his fingers, messing up here and there and having to restart. "Three to four months away!"

"Patience is the key to-"

"To everything and anything. Yeah, yeah, I know. You always say that." Alfred sighed heavily, and jumped off the desk. "You don't have to recite these things to me constantly." He stalked over to the door, his hands behind his head in a way that made him feel cool. But a sudden crackle and light piercing the room made him jump and run back to the King.

The King hugged the frightened boy closer to his chest, chanting a soft song he had heard his wife singing to calm Alfred down when he was scared. They both had beautiful voices so it really didn't matter who sang it. The song was one of the only things that helped his muscles relax.

Rain pounded on the window loudly, the boy still hugged his father's chest. The lightening shining across the sky and sending the room into a bright whiteness for only a second or two. The song drowning out the rain and thunder easily.

"Hey, Al, I bet your mother is scared. You think we should go save 'er?" Alfred perked up immediately.

"Y-You think so?" He stood shakily, his hands on his hips. "Well then, why don't we go save her!?" He put his arm up in the air, like any hero would. The King hooked his hands under the boy's underarms, lifting him up onto his shoulders.

"Let's be off, shall we?" The King said in a manor that only uptight people would use. Like that Mrs. Linquist in town. She sold the fruit, and somehow they weren't rotten because she sure was. Alfred would pass her with his mother on shopping days in the market and she looked at him with disapproval. He only stuck his tongue at her.

The King leaned down, making sure the boy didn't hit his head on the doorway. They started up the stairway, Alfred cheering for him enthusiastically. Saying things like, "Go! You can do it! For mom!"

Not long after the King touched the first step he touched the last one, jogging down the twisting hallways with a giggling Alfred upon his shoulders. His hair being pulled from the blonde holding on so hard.

Alfred and the King bust in through the Master Bedroom's door, they flopping down onto the bed. Alfred landing on top of his beloved mother and the King landing on the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Afternoon dear," The King said, his voice laced with a gentle poison.

The Queen rubbed her eyes groggily, she had been napping. The reason unknown to either of the men in the room. "Afternoon…" She yawned and sat up, taking Alfred into her arms. She snuggled her nose against his, resulting in an Eskimo kiss.

"Dad said you needed a hero and here I am!" The Prince exclaimed, a proud grin spreading across his face. The Queen looked over at the other man in the bed and rolled her eyes.

"Why would I be-" A roar of thunder echoed throughout the castle and when she realized what she was to be afraid of she clutched Alfred close to her. "I guess you were right. I am scared. I'm glad you came to save me, my Prince."

"I knew you were scared, so I had to drag dad up the stairs so we could save you." He smiled an award-winning smile.

"It's true, hun, he almost carried me up the stairs." The King tried to say seriously, but it couldn't be taken that way with all the giggles that were escaping while he talked.

They were a giant, happy family. Alfred could practically see the heart's in his parent's eyes. It wasn't very hard to see how much they loved each other. Every day they would gaze at each other, _that_ atmosphere surrounding them. But finally seeing it up close, it was more than fascinating. He could only wish that someday he would have _that_ atmosphere in his grasp.

They all lay there giggling and making smart remarks and comments to each other. It was always this way, it would never get old. Happy and innocent. A loud thumping had them silent, thinking it was the thunder but it sounded again. A knock.

Alfred leaped up and rushed out of the bedroom.

"I got it!" He yelled excitedly.

* * *

**I forgot to put Author's notes on the last chapter. Oops. But anyways, I personally am in love with this story, hope you are too. **

**I'm gonna be crying like a bitch though. XD**

**I'm not quite sure if this is one-sided AmeCan or not… In the original draft, that scene with Matthew was more of a confession than an argument. **

**Guis, I think you should already know that that OC is pretty important. Oh and I was thinking, "I probably should have made Maggie and her mom Lili and Vash." But I didn't. **

**Oh well. **


End file.
